1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods, systems, and devices for separating components of liquids under the influence of electrical fields and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and devices for separating components of aqueous solutions containing species to be removed such as minerals, salts, organic compounds, and other ionizable species.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrodeionization devices have been disclosed in, for example, Giuffrida et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,745; 4,925,541; and 5,211,823; by Ganzi in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,936, and 5,316,637; by Oren et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,809; and by Towe et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,166.